


Fond of you

by WhiteOrchids_N



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOrchids_N/pseuds/WhiteOrchids_N
Summary: Inspired on the promo of 15x22My native language isn't English, so I apologize for some mistakes in advance.Greets,Noor





	Fond of you

“Andrew”, I hear a muted voice not that far away from me. The only way I decide to react, is by frowning a little. When it stays silent after that, I even figured I imagined it. But after a couple of seconds, I feel some delicate fingers fall on top of my shoulder. “Andrew”, I hear once more.

I grunt softly while sleepily moving my arm closer to the voice. The back of my hand lands upon a soft fabric. A soft smile grows on my lips. 

_Meredith._ My sleepy head starts to wake up, bit by bit.

“Andrew”, she groans once more, while I feel her soft hand caress over my chest, which made me groan quietly. She tapped her fingers a few times upon my chest, before I heard her body move up a bit. “Babe”,

I force my eyes to gently open and they instantly find hers. “Hey”, I whisper back as I kindly beam. I stroke my hand over her back a few times, until her smile starts to match mine. I’m laying on my back, as she pushes her body up slightly to rest upon her elbow.

“You can’t fall asleep here”, she utters eventually. Her hand reaches out towards my face, caressing her fingernails over my stubble . I instantly lean into her touch, and she caresses her thumb over my skin.

“I know”, I grumble softly. “Sorry”,

“Don’t apologize”, Mer bends over and gently brush her lips against my jaw. “Time to get up, sleepy”, she speaks softly.

She’s about to move out of bed, but luckily I was quick enough to reach for her hips and carry her back to me.

She let out a silent squeal, along with chuckles, as I pull her on top of me.

“Deluca!”, she uses her stern voice, yet I hear some amusement in the sound of her voice.

I laugh quietly while loosely locking my arms around the small of her back. Her hands has my body trapped as they are planted right above my shoulders. The tips of her hair tenderly breezes up upon my chest. I reach my arm up to softly stroke my fingers through her soft hair and play with it for only some seconds.

The room stays silent for a while, but our eyes stay locked. And just like that, her smile reaches her eyes before she slightly gives in for a moment. She allowes her body weight to gently rest on top of mine. With the side of her face resting on my chest, she shifts her head softly and leaves a peck on my collar bone.

I grin while moving my gaze from her features towards the ceiling. I gently and slowly caress both my thumbs all the way up her spinal cord. She lets out a soft sight while nuzzling her nose in my neck.

“I know I have to leave in a couple minutes”, I say with a low voice, to which I feel Mer nod little by little, before making our eyes meet. “But I like waking up to you, even if it’s like this at…. What time is it even?”,

She chuckles sweetly, ahead of gazing at the clock on her night stand. “It’s a little past five”, she speaks softly, while meeting my eyes again. “And I agree with the part about waking up together”,

“That’s lucky”, She grins. I bring my hand up to stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. “I like your hair like this”,

“Like what?”, She throws me an amused glance, while chuckling.

“It’s fluffy”,

She giggles while whacking me on the chest. “It’s not brushed, that’s it”,

I grin while shaking my head happily. “It’s beautiful”, I pause. “You are beautiful”

She kept our gaze for a couple of seconds while her lips are a flat line, until she eventually decides to roll her eyes at my cheesy comment. I let out a chortle, knowing that would’ve been her reaction and exactly saying it just because of that. She gently moves up, out of my arms. This time I let her go.

I let my hands travel down from her body, as she crawls towards the side of the bed. From the side of her face I can make out a sweet, maybe even flattered smile upon her lips. I know very well she likes to roll her eyes at my cheesy comments, yet she secretly enjoys them tons.

She glances over her shoulder and looks my way. “What time you have to be at the hospital?”, Her hand reaches out to squeeze my leg from above the blanket.

I push my body up in sitting position. I stretch a one of my arms, while using my other hand to hide a yawn. Our eyes lock again and I simply grin again. “At eight. You?”,

“Nine”,

I move away from under the blankets on my knees and crawl Meredith’s way. Without hesitation, I softly brush my lips against hers for a couple of seconds. I look at her with a smile and just when she smiles back, I pecked her on the lips once more, followed by me jumping out of bed.

I pick up my red shirt from on a nearby chair and throw it over my head and put my arms through the holes. I notice Mer’s eyes on me the entire time, but chose to ignore them for now. I smirk though.

Mer bursts into giggles at the point where I lose my balance while putting my jeans on, and I jump a few times to keep myself steady. She’s off the bed in a second and walks my way.

“You thought that was funny, hah?”, I laugh, while she bobs her head with a smirk. She’s almost immediately in front of me and takes over my job. The back of her tiny fingers brush against my low stomach while she takes the hems of my jeans. She carefully pulls on my jeans a little and does my button.

I let out a quite sight while tilting my head amused. She still had that smirk upon her lips, leaving a naughty sparkle in those light blue eyes of hers. She throws her arms around my neck while tilting her head to the right side, causing her hair to fall over her right shoulder.  

“See you in a few hours?” My hand land on the small of her back. With her arms up around my neck, her shirt had slightly crept up. My two little fingers felt her naked skin.

I nod while bending over to take her lips in for a long, slow kiss. Mer purrs softly while caressing her hands down from my shoulder towards my chest.

“Andrew”, she murmurs complainant against my lips.

“Meredith”, I charmingly whisper right back. She plants her lips right back on mine while the tip of her fingers come to rest against my cheeks.

“You should go now”, she whines with those blue eyes meeting mine again. She gently pushes me further away from her, to which I chuckle and nod.

“I know”, I turn around and grab for my jacket. I put it on and throw another glance at my sleepy headed girlfriend. I smile softly while pulling at my jacket a last time, so it sits right.

Meredith half-heartedly opens her bedroom door and peaks her head outside to make sure if it’s safe. I pick my shoes up and hold them in one of my hands. When she turns back my way, I assume it’s safe to go, so I walk towards the hallway.

“See you soon”, she says in a low voice to which I bob my head.

“Bye”, I speak softly while leaning in closer.

“Bye”, she whispers back before I quickly pecked her lips once more.

I start making my way through the hallway as I hear Meredith close the door behind me. I look down and see my shoes in my hand, to which I bend down. I try putting my shoes on while still walking, which ends up with me jumping forward not so elegantly. I almost start laughing with my own clumsiness when I suddenly notice a figure in front of me.

I snap my head up in front of me and freeze.

“Oooh”, I stumble out. _Zola. Crap._ “Hey”,

I find a very heavy-eyed  Zola who’s giving me a strange look. We stayed quiet for a couple seconds, to which I eventually lose my balance and have to put my feet into my shoe.

“Zola!”, I say rather loud, to try and let Meredith know what’s going on behind her door.

“Andrew?”, Zola frowns while looking down at my hands that are lacing my shoes. “What are you doing here?”

“Um—“, I bring out totally shocked.

“And why are you only wearing one shoe?”,

Great. Just when I’m considering my options on what to answer, I notice the little girl holding a cup of water. “Good question, Zola, but um, Are you not feeling well?”

She shakes her head. “I’m a bit nauseous”,

My nerves immediately fails, feeling bad for the young girl in front of me.

“Oh”, I squat to her level and let my hand fall on top of her forehead. “You sure have a fever”,

I say with a smile filled with compassion. She smiles sadly for a couple of seconds, before her eyes shift to confusion again.

“Are you sleeping on our couch again?”, she asks then, to which I chuckle softly.

“Not really”, I answer, not wanting to lie to the kid in front of me, but obviously also not wanting to tell her the whole truth.

“Ok… then you’re having sleepovers with aunt Maggie again?”

My eyes grew big while shaking my head rapidly “No”,

“You’re acting a bit weird”, she states, then to which I smile kindly. “Are you sick too?”

“Zola”, Meredith voice suddenly pops up in the hallway, before I had the chance to say another word. _Thank God_. I stand back up and make room for Zola to pass by me.

“Mommy”, she walks up towards Mer who has her hand reached out towards her daughter. “I’m not feeling well”, she pauses while Mer puts her hand on her forehead as well. “Andrew says I have a fever”,

“You sure do, sweetie”, her voice is different. Higher and softer when she speaks to her daughter.

“Andrew”, Meredith says then on a lighter tune. “Hi”,

“Hi”, I response and I notice Zola’s head spinning between ours.

“I think he might have a fever too”, She whispers to her mommy then, thinking I won’t be able to hear her. Mer glances my way and because of the sparkle in her eyes, I can tell she’s trying to hide her amused smile. Zola casts me one last glance and even a small, still confused wave before heading in her mom’s room.

I give Meredith a cringing look, which she returns before mouthing me another ‘bye’ to which I smile, before she disappears into her room as well.

In top speed I get out of the house, afraid to run into one of the other kids. Once the cold air hit my skin and I head towards my car, I feel nerves creeping up my way again. Meredith didn’t seem so freaked out, or did she? This wasn’t the plan at all and maybe I should’ve left the second she had woke me up. But no, instead I pulled her back to me and distracted her some more because I didn’t want to leave her just yet. But maybe I shouldn’t have an maybe I went too far? Maybe…  Shit, I have to stop worrying.

I quickly take my phone and shoot her a text.  

_Dammit… Did she ask something more about me?_

I wait a couple seconds staring at my phone, hoping for an answer, till I realise that’s ridiculous. She has a sick kid with her in bed right now, I obviously won’t get an instant answer.

So I step into my car and start driving home. Once home, I check my phone once again, but not a single message. So I go the bathroom, freshen up a bit and crawl into bed again before I check it once more. But yet, still no answer. She’s probably asleep by now, curled up with Zola.

So I decide to do the same. I put my alarm and get under the covers.

 

 

 

 

I laid in bed for another hour, but couldn’t fall asleep. I wasn’t truly worried yet, but so far my mind kept me busy with thoughts. Because maybe this all is happening too fast for Meredith. She has three kids to consider and she has a wounded heart, so dating me is so much more difficult for her than I’d like to think. And maybe by what happened this night, she realised she isn’t ready for all this after all.. I hate that I don’t know what she’s feeling right now. After spinning an turning for about fifty minutes, I get out of bed and already start to get ready for work. Yet still no text back.

I decide to send another one.

_Good morning! How’s Zola? Still sick?_

I get into the shower and let the warm water calm my thoughts. And it worked for a while. I don’t know why I freaked out so much about this in the first place.

I put a towel around my waist and run another one through my hair as I casually walk up to my phone again. I press the home button and see a text balloon appear. My heart jumps up the first second until I see Carina’s name. I roll my eyes while dropping down on bed to answer my sister with a simple text.

Soon I get dressed and get to the hospital.

 

 

 

She should be up by now, I thought when I was checking my phone in the elevator. Just when the doors were about to close, someone runs op to it and stops them from closeing to get in as well. I quickly glance up from my phone and see Alex jump in, a little out of breathe.

“Hey”, he says curtly and I nod in response. He presses on a button, even though the button is already lit up considering we have to be on the same floor. After that he comes to stand beside me.

I reluctantly put my phone away in my pocket and glance towards Alex, who looks rather tired.

“How’s Jo?”, I ask as soon as the doors close. Since I’m dating Meredith, I started to get a bit included in what’s going on in his life. In the past we’ve hit rough paths with one another, and even though we won’t be best friends anytime soon, I deep down always knew he’s a good guy.

Alex shrugs while finding my eyes.

“I honestly don’t know”, he murmurs miserably. I throw him an encouraging smile, which he returns before huffing a little.

“You look like you didn’t get much sleep either”, the elevator door opens up and we start making our way to the changing rooms.

“Yeah”, is all I respond until our ways separated, as he turns in to the attending changing room. A little further I arrive to my locker as well and change into my light blue scrubs. I pin on my name tag and I check my phone for the last time. Still nothing. So I drop it in my locker before heading towards the nursing station.

“Deluca”, Alex is already there, glancing over a chart towards me. “It’s your lucky day”,

“Is it?”, I mumble, because it honestly didn’t feel like it was.

“Yes it is. You’re on my service”, He says while looking back into his chart.

“Oh, alright”, I say while he hands me the chart and starts walking towards the patients room.

“The patient is a ten year old boy, named Jason, he’s been diagnosed with leukaemia last month”, Alex starts rambling and I find myself not truly being able to concentrate on his words. He keeps on talking until suddenly he no longer does. He stops right in his tracks. Instantly my head snaps up and catches his gaze.

“Are you distracted? Because you seem distr--”,

“No, I’m not. Sorry, um—I’m just checking his charts”,

He brings up a single brow, giving me a questioning look for a couple seconds.

“Alright. Let’s go”, he gives me one last strange glance before walking into the little boy’s room.

“Jason, buddy!”, Alex voice changes as he walks into the room. If he can do it in his situation, so can I.

 

 

 

 

And it appears I can. After rounds, Alex filled me in on a surgery we were going to scrub into in the afternoon. I listened carefully and honestly I had no longer been distracted ever since Alex pointed me on it. At least that was till the elevator door opened up and out of the corner of my eyes I see Meredith walk out of the door.

With her radiating smile she greets one of the nurses by whom she stays put and talks a while. Alex had finished his explanation about the surgery and I nod shortly. Right after that, I stare over his shoulder to follow Mer’s movements. He soon looks over his shoulders as well and follows my gaze.

He chuckles before meeting my eyes. He was going to say something about it when suddenly Meredith started walking our way and interrupts him.

“Hi gentlemen”, she says, while throwing me a tiny smile. “How are you?”,

She asks while squeezing Alex’ shoulder.

“I’m fine”, he says dryly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. All Meredith does is nod.

“Ok, you know where to find me if you’re not”, her hand softly slides down his arm before she already starts moving away from us.

She walks passed me and shoots me another smile. “Gonna go change”, she says and just like that she disappears.

Alex is busy writing something down in the charts already, while I follow her body with my eyes till she disappears into the changing rooms.

 _She acted weird, right? Or didn’t she?_ I feel innerved now by my own damn mind.  
 I look back at Alex while I start tapping my fingers upon the desk. I wonder whether to ask Alex if he noticed something off too. But just when my words were on the edge of my lips, I yet decided not to open my mouth anyway. But then maybe I should do it anyway, so I looked back up at him. But once more, I changed my mind.

“Stop that”, Alex says while gazing at my tapping fingers.

“Sorry”, but yet I kept on staring at him, doubting whether to say something about it or not. He’s her best friend after all. Maybe he can tell if I’m just seeing things that aren’t here or not.

“Dammit, Deluca, what’s wrong?”, Alex sighs while closing the charts and looking my way with pure annoyance.

“Did she—did she seem weird to you?”,

He frowns while he follows my finger who I was apparently pointing towards the changing rooms.

“Mer?”, he sounds confused. There I had my answer already.

“Yeah…”, I say a bit hesitant and his super baffled brow wasn’t helping.

“No? Why? Should she have seemed weird?”

“I don’t know”, I blurt out while shaking my head bewildered. I lean my elbow on the desk to close some distance between us. I like the nurses, but they gossip too much for my linking.

“So last night I went along with Meredith to her place for um—well”, I say a bit weirdly, to which Alex sighs.

“Ok, so you guys went to have sex, what’s next? Don’t tell me you didn’t get him up, because honestly I don’t wanna know”,

“Karev, dude, no”, I say while giving him a stupid look while quickly glancing around me. I see one of the nurses already looking our way, trying to hide a grin.

“I normally sneak out not much after, because of the kids, you know?”

He nods shortly.

“But we fell asleep and she woke up at four and so I sneaked out. But while doing so I ran into Zola”,

He immediately starts chuckling, while shaking his head.  “Oh”,

“Yeah”, I scratch my head a little. “And now she hasn’t responded to my texts”,

“Okay, look Deluca, just talk to her, alright?”, he just says calmly. “There’s nothing worse than being shut out. So just talk to her”,

I nod, hearing the pain in his voice when he spoke the last sentence. He opens his chart again for just a few inches, before he closes it again. When I look back at him, I see the amused look on his face.

“Ok, but how did you react?”,

I roll my eyes, unbelievable how he can get so many pleasure out of other’s ‘misery’.

“I didn’t. I froze”, He tries to hold back a chuckle, which comes out the second I let out a laugh as well, realising it was funny at some level anyway.

“For real though, Zola is smart. She’s gonna figure it out”, and with that, the knot in my stomach grew back again.

“Why do you worry so much? You don’t strike me as a worrier”,

I shake my head. “I don’t know”, maybe I’m just scared this won’t work out, I thought. But before I could even think about whether I wanted to share that much with Alex Karev, I heard her voice behind me.

“Jenny, you have my charts here somewhere?”, she asks the nurse, who nods happily and hands her the charts. I notice Jenny’s eyes go from Meredith to mine a couple time, to which I roll my eyes.

Alex takes his charts and nods towards Meredith’s way. _Go._ He mouths, before he turns around and disappears into one of the hallways.

I swing around on my feet and am turned to Meredith again. She’s busy looking in one of her charts and she doesn’t seem to notice my gaze.

“Doctor Grey?”, I say to which she instantly looks up.

“Yes?”,

Our eyes lock and I suddenly realise why I’ve been freaking out for hours. I let out a sigh before shaking my head.

“I was just wondering how Zola is doing”,

“Oh!”, she says while dropping the top of her chart to give me her full attention. “It’s definitely the flu”, she speaks.

“Where’s she now?”, I ask curious.

 “Maggie has a day off so she’s taking care of her now”,

“That’s good. Not the flu part obviously”,

She smiles softly while giving me a short nod.  After that, she opens up her char again. But when I kept staring at her without saying another word, she gives me a funny glance.

“Anything else Deluca?”,

I nod a bit hesitant. Uncertainly, I reach for her hand. She gives me a surprised look, but nevertheless let it happen. She drops her charts on the desk and follows me by the hand. I drag her along with me to the closest on call-room and close the door behind us.

“Andrew!”, she scoffs the second the door closes, while giving me a stern look. “We’re at work. We have rules”,

“I know but I can’t think”, I blurt out in a kind of louder voice than usual, to which she frowns. I sigh while going back to my normal speaking voice. “I can’t think as long as I don’t know if we’re good”,

“Andrew”, she whispers confused. She takes a step closer while she has both her brows frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not freaking out?”

“Freaking out? Why would I be--”, she repeats, to which I give her a confounded gaze.

“You’re not freaking out, because you realise I bumped into Zola, right?”, I stumble out in a totally surprising kind of way.

She chuckles softly as her hand falls in mine. “No, I’m not freaking out”,

Our eyes stay locked for quite some seconds, until I speak again. “Oh”, I pause again. “Then why am I freaking out.

She smiles sweetly. “I don’t know, why are you freaking out?”

I shrug while chuckling a bit nervously. “I guess because I thought you’d be freaking out”,

She pulls me by the hand towards the bed to sit down for a minute, facing one another.

“Is this about me forgetting to answer your text”, she says realising where this might have come from. We kept our gaze locked, but I didn’t nod or shake my head, because honestly I’m not quite sure what this is about.  
 “Zola was sick and this morning I saw your texts and thought: I’ll reply in a minute. But then I had to figure out who was gonna take care of Zola and had to call her school to let her know and well I forgot”,

“It’s fine”, I answer quickly, to which she brings a brow up.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, definitely. I don’t mind that you didn’t answer. But somehow that might’ve made me assume you’d be freaking out”, I stay silent a minute. “Maybe even rethinking your decision to be with me? I don’t know”,

“Why would I be doing that?”,She says without any hesitation. She sounds genuinely surprised by that idea. “This isn’t like you. You’re usually so confident. You don’t freak out fast. What’s going on?”

I simply shrug while shaking my head. “I guess I just –“, I let out a long sigh while gazing a little bit further into the room. After a few seconds I look back into her eyes. “I’m really fond of you”, I say eventually. “And I know we’re just getting started with all this, but I guess I just don’t want this to end anytime soon”,

Mer puts her hand on my tight and wipes her thumb over my scrub pants. “I don’t want this to end either. I don’t even want you to think about that possibility. The moment I decided to dive into this with you, I chose to give us a proper chance. Which means I won’t back down so easily now”,

“That’s good”, I say softly, and honestly also really relieved. “This just feels right, and I guess I’m scared to think that this could end”,

“Then stop thinking like that”, she says calmly, but I can hear this thoughts of my also slightly upset her. So I nod. I take her hand from on my leg and kiss the back of her hand.

“But you know, Zola is very, verrry smart though”, She says while pulling up from the bed. “So I had been thinking”,

I hum while looking in her light blue eyes.

“I was thinking. Maybe you should come have dinner with us?”

My eyebrows raised. “Really?”

She casually nods. “They already know you. But maybe it will be good for them to see that we’re friends and let things develop that way”,

I nod in agreement, but still slightly surprised. “Okay”,

“Yes?”, she asks while giving me long stare with questioning eyes.

“Yes.” I say a bit more determent this time, while getting up as well. “I’d actually really like that. But you sure you’re ready for that?”

“I am”, she answers without any doubt. “But are you?”, she teases, probably seeing the nerves all over my face.

She walks up to me and securely draws her arms around my torso. I chuckle shortly while gazing into her beautiful eyes. “I am definitely ready. But not gonna lie, I’m also nervous”,

 She stands on her tiptoes and softly brushes her lips on mine. My entire body already seems to relax because of it.

“You’re good with kids, Andrew. Besides, they already love you. You’re good”,

I lean in again and softly brush my lips on hers for a long, tender kiss.

“Alright”, she says then while pulling away from me. Then suddenly she points at my body, to which I frown for an explanation.

“Scrubs. We’re wearing scrubs”,

I chuckle while nodding. “The rules apply again”,

“Yes”, she says while giving me a short wink. I walk up to the door, with Mer right behind me. Yet just before I open the door, I turn around and give her one last peck on the lips.

She smiles before playfully pushing me further towards the door. “Go! You keep me off my work, Doctor Deluca”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> PS: Let me know if you liked this and whether you want me to continu this with a second chapter about the diner with the kids.


End file.
